This invention has to do with game calls, such as turkey calls, of the type that is operated by blowing across a thin diaphragm, and particularly of the type in which more than one diaphragm is used. Commonly, if more than one diaphragm has been used, they have been placed back to back with no space between them, and with the open edges of the diaphragms of exactly the same length. With such calls, it is difficult to produce a double tone, and the tone that is produced is hardly more effective than the tone produced by a single diaphragm.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a game call that is simple and easy to use, and that produces a multiple tone that is more effective in calling game than such calls known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.